Fighing With Shadows
by Roq-C Radish
Summary: A moment in Season 4 where Shane is driven from her house by deamons and finds comfort in her friendship with Jenny.


Shane woke with a start, her eyes darting around the dark bedroom, finally resting on the warm body that consumed most of her bed. Had she actually let Paige sleep over? Her head felt clouded and she needed to get air. Pulling on a pair of pants and a sweatshirt, she walked through the living room where the boys slept and out onto the back porch for a cigarette.

She lit up and took the first long glorious drag. She rested her back against one of the planters Carmen had put in. Her mind began to drift to thoughts of her former love. When she was nearly done with her cigarette she heard the back door open and shut. She shook herself out of her deep hole of self pity to find Jenny sitting next to her.

"So we have house guests?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I left you a voicemail."

"No biggie." Jenny said with a stretch and a yawn. "So what drives you out of the house at this hour?" She asked.

"Demons." Shane answers with a slight chuckle.

Jenny swatted at her friend before saying, "Me too. I just drove around for a few hours trying to come up with a way to make it up to Lindsey..."

"That's the vet?" Shane inquired.

"That's be correct."

"Yeah, you really fucked that up." Shane said plainly.

"I learned from the best." Jenny shot back.

"If I didn't already know how much you care I might be offended."

"Well it's a good thing you know I love you Miz McCoutchen." Jenny says giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Shane?" Came Paige's bass whisper from the house.

"Ohh! There's a girl here too? How exciting, you had a sleep over!" Jenny said clapping her hands lightly.

"I'm out back." Shane called then said to Jenny, "Be nice, she's a straight girl."

Jenny made a face of mock shock at Shane before turning to see Paige stepping out onto the porch.

"hello." Paige said a little shocked to see Jenny with Shane.

Jenny popped up and extended her hand to Paige. "I'm Jenny, Shane's room mate."

"Oh hi! I'm sorry he invaded your house."

"Not a problem. Max and Shane love having the boys around."

"Max?"

"He's our other room mate. He lives in my room, odd as that sounds."

"I'll be in in a few minutes." Shane said.

Jenny looked at Shan wide eyed and mouthed 'she's hot!' to Shane as Paige headed inside.

"You're telling me." Shane spoke out of the side of her mouth as she lit another cigarette.

"Well at least you haven't lost your animal magnetism."

"If you were home earlier you'd know I haven't lost anything." Shane gloated.

"Oh! Tough words for a flake."

"Takes one to know one." She retorted pulling Jenny into a playful headlock. "It's cool that the boys are in the living room though, right?" Shane asked nervously releasing her hold on Jenny.

"Of course, I'd just text Max and tell him so he doesn't wake them up when he comes in."

"Good idea." Shane said pulling her phone out of her pocket as Jenny lit up a cigarette. When she finished sending the message she watch Jenny for a few moments.

Once Jenny noticed she turned her attention to her friend with a look of concern. "What?"

"I'm sorry Jenny. You've been such a good friend to me and I can be so selfish sometimes..."

"Shane." Jenny said interrupting her rant. "I know where you're going with this and you should stop. We've both moved so far passed Carmen it's silly to even bring it up. Besides, being introspective doesn't become you sweetie." Jenny said brushing her hand down the side of Shane's face.

Shane smiled slightly, but continued on despite Jenny's protest. "The wedding was only a few moths ago..."

"I know but, you can't kill yourself over this. Your life has changed so rapidly, you're not the same person you were. Everything you went through with Dana changed you, and meeting your father, and Shay... could you imagine if Shay was here and you had married Carmen?"

Shane gave Jenny a slightly confused look. "But he wouldn't be."

"Are you telling me Gabriel McCutchen wasn't going to run away with some bimbo?" Shane gave an understanding look and Jenny continued. "We both know Carla was a little crazy, blaming you for what happened. It was inevitable. So there remains the possibility that Shay would have been left with you still and Carmen would not have been able to handle it."

"Oh, like I'm doing so great." Shane said bitterly.

"You are. You even got yourself a wifey for support." Jenny joked with a devious grin as Shane nudged her playfully.

"That doesn't mean Carmen deserved what happened." Shane said.

"Not at all, but that's life." Jenny said as Shane nodded her agreement. "Now get in that house and have that big hunk of woman kiss you and make it better." Jenny demanded as she umped up and pointed at the back door of the house.

Shane stood slowly and dragging her feet to the door in mock sadness said "Yes mommy." before winking at Jenny and disappearing into the house.


End file.
